Just a Dream
by Remy-chan 27516
Summary: After passing out in his birthday party, Adam wakes up in a hospital and realizes that nobody remembers anything about the paranormal things that happened in Spooksville and he seems to be totally different person as his friends. Now he has to reunite his friends and find a way to return to his reality.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a crazy idea I had while I was bored in Music Class. Also this is mostly based on the books**

* * *

Chapter One: The party.

It was a dry afternoon of autumn on Springsville, Oregon.

Adam Freeman turned fifteen that day and his parents called his friends for a small party. He wasn't so pleased but it was nice to see his old friends, cousins and new friends together and getting along. Well most of them.

Cindy and Denise weren't so nice to each other and were throwing sarcastic comments after the other said something. But on other hand Sammy, Mike and Watch were talking about some scientific stuff which was their favorite topic. Bryce, Sally and Tira were just drinking soda on a corner with other classmates.

He sighed.

He couldn't force them to be friends but he didn't expect them to get along in their first encounter.

While he was thinking about how the things have changed over the years, his sister called him: Adam, someone is looking for you on the door.

Adam tried to think who could be looking for him and he was surprised to see Mireen Templeton holding a box.

She smiled sweetly to him and said: Long time no see Adam.

He couldn't help but smile too and said: Hi Mireen, you arrived just on time.

"I just wanted to say: Happy Birthday" She said as she entered to the Freeman House.

"When did you come back?" He asked politely as she left the box on a table.

"I came back yesterday with my uncle…my mother's brother" She responded "My mother is at the Pleiades but since I wanted to come back she let me as long as I have good grades"

"Ann Templeton has a brother?" He asked shocked because neither Watch nor Sally nor Bryce mentioned it and they claimed to know everything about the city and the Templeton family.

"Yes"Mireen responded absently and added " His name is Cedric"

"Oh"

When they went to the garden where the party was held, most of them were surprised but welcoming to the girl.

She looked a lot like her mother: Ann Templeton. But she had sweet eyes unlike her mother who had mischievous eyes. When Adam met her, she already had the so called Templeton charm but now she was almost a carbon copy of her mother.

Bryce started to talk with Mireen; they seemed really pleased while talking. Adam didn't know if they had met before the party because Bryce weren't with them in their adventure in the Templeton castle and Mireen was homeschooled.

He couldn't help but feel curiosity about the box so he returned to the house to open it. The box glowed when his fingers were close to the top. He was about to open it and it glowed even more, but his mother told him to go to the garden so he left.

Then his parents brought the cake and lit the candles, he blow them and then when he was making his wish he felt like passing away but heard the worried voices of his friends and family.

He woke up in pain on all his body, then when the pain became bearable he opened his eyes and looked around.

Adam asked to himself: "I'm in the hospital?"

He tried to get up but his body was ached so he sat trying to recall what happened but everything was diffuse until he could remember when he passed away. Then he noticed a blonde boy on a chair near him sleeping.

Then his sister entered and looked surprised but happy. She run to hug him as the blonde guy woke up.

"Claire" He said trying to hug her.

"You see, I told you he would survive" His sister said.

Adam looked at the guy, he looked was Watch but he wasn't wearing any watches and his glasses were thinner also he wasn't so slender.

"Hi bro" Watch said.

Adam looked confused because Watch never used slang words.

"I'ts sad when a person can't remember his brother" Claire said.

Adam was confused.

"It's unfair that he remembers that you are his sister but he doesn't remember that I'm your adoptive brother" Watch complained.

" _What?"_ He muttered.

* * *

 **Well I leave you there.**

 **Comment! I f you have any suggestions or questions PM me**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The other Adam Freeman

" _What?"_ Adam muttered.

"I think you have amnesia" Watch mentioned frowning a little bit.

"Maybe"Adam admitted wondering how much of his life here changed. He was sure that he hadn't dreamed what he remembered…

"Well just in case I'll introduce our family to you" Watch said"Our father is called Carl Freeman, our mother is Laurel Freeman _nee_ Hall, our sister name is Claire and I'm your adoptive brother since we were five, you call me Watch because I have the strange habit of collecting watches"

Adam who didn't wanted to be considered crazy just said: "I think I'll have a hard time remembering a few things"

"It's not that bad since we have moved to another place, we have moved to "Claire said encouragingly and added"We are in the Springsville Memorial"

"Oh"He said.

"Mom has had a bad time since we arrived here and Dad…"Claire mentioned.

"Claire"Watch said warningly,

Adam pondered on what they have said.

Then a doctor entered his room, the doctor was…

"Doctor Payne" Adam said breathlessly.

The old doctor raised his eyebrow and said: Yes, I'm the doctor assigned to your case-He made a pause-You were in coma for almost a week…It's a good thing that you can read fairly well-He wrote something on a pad. Apparently he thought that he read his nametag on his coat.

"What?" Adam asked surprised but it kinda made sense with all of the things that were happening now.

Doctor Payne looked at him curiously but said nothing then proceeded to check him, and noted that indeed he was in a very good condition for a person who was knocked by a car and in coma for a week.

"Since you are in a good condition I think you can leave tomorrow's afternoon'He said to his relief since he wanted to search for answers.

Claire decided to go and tell her parents about the good news and find somewhat "decent" clothes for her brother to use when he was "freed" from that "terrible place"as she called it. Adam giggled softly since his sister even in the world he remembered was like that.

After a few minutes he decided to talk to his "brother" and said trying to sound uninterested: Would you mind if I asked a few questions?

"Sure"He relied with a little smile "It would be good for your memory"

Adam sighed: Where did we live? Did I have any close friends?Or what did we used to do for fun?"

"Well we used to live in Kansas until we were eleven, then we moved to Whitby " Watch started" In Kansas we had this friends Mike, Sammy and Denise…you were fairly close to Denise since she was our neighbor, then when we moved to Whitby we had Luna and Nick. About what we used to do…you liked to ride your bicycle or play ping-pong while I liked to read and play chess, so to spent time together we tried to do what the other liked"

Adam pondered on what he heard, not much of his life had changed except the fact that he had moved to that place called Whitby (apparently it was in England) when he was eleven instead of Springville.(and that Watch was adopted by his parents).

The day after, he was free to go to his house and he was glad for it.

His house wasn't the same as the one he moved in the _first time_ he moved to Spooksville, it was bigger (as Watch said their father had got a raise, a fairly good raise). His family tried to keep him in his bed because he was still recovering (or at least his mother said that and no one dared to deny it).

Watch and Claire had gone to school (he would have to go next Monday), his father had gone to work and his mother was working at home for the week but she had gone for groceries,so he had the house for himself and decided to enjoy himself before thinking how to get back to his reality.

He looked at his bedroom; he noted that there was a great deal of photographs and drawing sketches, also some things that would be considered mementos of his friends (Sammy,Mike and Denise had given him some).

His hearth stopped when someone knocked his door. He said: "Yes?"

It was his mother, she scolded him for being out of bed but he convinced her that he needed to stretch his legs a little because he felt a little numb.

He looked at the sketches in awe, they were very beautiful and looked like they were drawn by a professional. He was never good for drawing so he was curious about them.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Who made them?" He asked pointing to the sketches.

She smiled a little and said: Your friends Luna and Nick, they made them for you when we were moving to here…the ones that are "scenes" were drew by Nick and the "views" were drew by Luna…But some of them are yours…

"Really?" He asked surprised "I remember that I wasn't good at it"

"Since your friends were fairly good at drawing they taught you and Watch a thing or two about drawing and painting" She said " Maybe you can draw something to spend your time before going to school, after all you have three days"

After she left he decided to look at the photographs and sketches.

He recognized his Kansas's friends, in his world he didn't put those photographs to show but here all of them were in his wall. The others were new to him, but he saw that his Whitby friends were like the ones he had in his world, they seemed to had a lot of fun.

Then he decided to draw something but nothing came to his mind. Until, he looked at his window and saw the Templeton Castle…

"Yes…I could draw that" He thought and started to draft the castle.

Then the doll ring sounded.

"Since you are walking again, could you open the door?" His mother yelled to him. She sounded as if she was on the office.

"Okay"

He walked to the door and when he opened it…

It was Sally.

"Hi" He said/ muttered.

"Hello, I'm Sara Wilcox…Call me Sally if you want" She said offering her hand and he accepted it and shook it.

Then there was an awkward silence before she said: "My mother send to yours this" Ans she gave him a basket with muffins " A welcoming gift to the town"

"Tell her that I say thanks"His mother yelled.

Sally smiled and said: "Then… I think I will see you at school"

"Yeah"

He looked at her as she walked down the street, her house should be three streets down his new one, but she was going on the opposite direction. Maybe,she was going to her friends?

Their first meeting had been strange for him since she had practically thrown information at him about Spooksville and asked about his supposed girlfriend. Now it was strange to meet someone who you already know, also she seemed a little different from the Sally he knew, she was more…nice-ish? And less interested on him.

As he returned to his drawing (which was going on the right direction), he decided that it was a good thing that he has meet two of his friends. Now he had to befriend Sally and find the other two.

Sally seemed nicer here but less eager to befriend him since she hadn't try to make a conversation when she delivered the basket, but he could get to know her and find things in common.

Cindy had been a good friend of his on the other world. Nice, polite, sweet Cindy. If she was anything like this here, it would be easy to befriend her since she had been eager to make friends when they had helped her to rescue her brother, and even if the circumstances were different now…she had been friendly to everyone who seemed nice (which had been a weakness of her in the Ted Tane's case)

But with Bryce…there would be a little problem. Hot-headed,smart-ass, James Bond-like but loyal Bryce. He remembered that at first they didn't got along well since they had different temperaments, but as the time passed by they became best friends but it had come with the time and…well, he would think about how to befriend him when he found the dark haired boy.

Yes, maybe he could befriend them on his way to his world and it could be that Watch had already met them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After meeting the New Sally, he was more eager to meet the others but the possibilities of what would happen next bothered him.

In the next days he tried to spend time with Claire more than with Watch, it wasn't because he didn't like the fact that he was his adoptive brother but because it was strange to have him around as family, also he was a little different from the Watch he left in "his" world. Also when spending time with his little sister, he noticed that he almost didn't know her at all, in his old world he had never tried to spend time with her after meeting his friends and she was really different from the seven-year old he well remembered.

The Sunday afternoon, Adam was drawing the Springville Graveyard but he wasn't sure why. After sketching the Templeton Castle he had been dreaming of Ann Templeton and the last adventure he had with his friends.

He was lost in his thoughts when Watch entered in his room without knocking.

Adam almost fell from his chair and yelled: "You almost gave me a heart attack"

"Mom has been calling you for like fifteen minutes" Watch said raising an eyebrow but grinning, then he looked at the paper " Are you drawing _the_ graveyard?"

"Maybe" He responded sheepishly.

Watch rolled his eyes and sat on the bed looking at him like trying to look deep in his soul, after a few uncomfortable seconds he said: "Are you avoiding me?"

Adam blinked and coughed, finally said: "No…why?"

" Well you have been spending more time with Claire than you usually do…and any with me"

"I haven't noticed"

The blond only looked at him and nodded, and then he left the room after saying: "Dinner is ready"

Well his uneasiness had been noticed by Watch, so he decided he would try to act as normal as possible but that would be kind of difficult because he was a bit different from what he had learnt about himself (or the other Adam?).

The next day he woke up early and went to make breakfast for everyone since they were asleep.

"It's a miracle!" His mother said disbelievingly when she saw a well-made breakfast composed of bacon, eggs and toast.

"What?" He asked confused.

"

"You never wake up early…and you don't know how to cook" Watch said grabbing a toast and then added "This is not bad"

Adam cursed silently, he wanted to act normal and he did this.

"Great" He thought

"Maybe during the coma a hidden talent for cooking was awakened" Adam said while eating his meal, no one made another comment about the breakfast and after that they left for their respective destinations.

At school, Adam had to go to the information office to grab his schedule while Claire went to her friends and Watch had something to do.

Springsville Institute was as he remembered but it didn't have the strangeness he felt the first time he entered there. Everything seemed normal for a school.

His first class was Biology and fortunately his teacher's name sounded normal for once. While he was walking to his class he spotted Tira Jones but didn't approach her, he would have time for his other friends after he had gathered his close friends.

When he entered the classroom, most of the class was already there but he didn't recognize any face. What was up with the city?.

He was discouraged when someone entered behind him…

"Hi, my name is Mireen Templeton-Poole" She presented herself with a smile.

He felt like throwing up but said: "My name is Adam Freeman"

The teacher said: "Since you have been acquaintanced…you are now partners"

They sat next to each other and he felt strange, he had never been close to Mireen for she was the witch's daughter. Of course he had never have a prejudice against her but Sally had, so they never spent much time with her and then she had gone off with her father to the Pleyaides .

And now she shared last name with Bryce. That was strange as hell.

He decided what according to him was the wisest, try to befriend her and then ask safe questions. He couldn't rise suspicions or be seen as a stalker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam and Mireen shared another class after Biology, when they were leaving Adam decided to take the first step to befriend her.

"May I sit with you at lunch?" Adam asked to her. Watch would probably sit with his "new" friends and if he tried to sit with them it would be a little awkward.

Mireen smiled and nodded: "See you there"

Then he searched for his next class hoping to see someone he _knew_. But he had no luck on that class or in the it was lunch time and he searched for Mireen. She was sat alone in a table near the corner; she had an open book beside her but she wasn't paying attention to it and seemed to be waiting someone.

"Hi" He said to catch her attention and the green-eyed girl smiled to him.

"I was looking for you"

"Oh"

"I thought you wouldn't come"

"Why?"

"Well…"She started to explain rather uncomfortably "The Templetons are not well liked among the people…and the Pooles have a _really_ bad luck, I thought you would have heard about it by now "

He remembered that Ann had been feared in the "old timeline" mostly for her ancestors than for her own doings but didn't think that they would have that infamy in this "new world".

They started to know each other with simple questions like "How old are you?", "Which is your favorite class" and "Do you have any siblings?". Adam was mostly interested in the last one since in this "new reality" Mireen and Bryce shared last name.

"Yes, I have a _brother…_ his name is Bryce" She answered hesitantly.

There was it.

"Hope to meet him" Adam said courtly.

Mireen made a face but nodded.

Then Adam felt that someone was staring at them so he decided to turn his back and saw Sally and her group of friends giving him a disapproving look. Adam felt a pang on his stomach because he could have thrown out the chance to befriend Sally.

"I won't blame you if you leave" Mireen said with a soft voice.

Sally was laughing with a pair of girls that he didn't remember well, most probably because they had been the weird kids back then. Without Watch here Sally would have been forced to mingle with the normal girls.

"Do you know them?" Adam asked pointing to the others.

"They are the cheerleader squad" She shrugged "They are nice…sometimes"

Adam raised an eyebrow at the thought of Sally being a cheerleader, but then again many things had changed. Also before the "incident" Cindy and Sally had been thinking about joining a club, so…

Then he felt that someone was looking at him and when he turned his head he saw Watch looking at him curiously and shaking his head probably in disapproval. He would have to talk a lot with his blonde fri… _brother_.

Then they had the next classes together and he spotted George Sanders and Ted Tane. Watch said that he had a reunion with his club so he was ready to walk home when Mireen stopped him.

"Wanna hang out?" Mireen asked doubtfully. He noticed that she was a little nervous.

His parents wouldn't be home for a few hours and Claire had some class or something. He accepted, they walked to the beach and for a moment Adam felt as if someone was staring at him but when he looked back he saw that they were alone.

"What's up?" His companion asked.

"Nothing, just…I felt strange" He shrugged but Mireen wasn't really convinced, still she kept her own thoughts to herself.

Then they decided to go to the doughnut shop. There they encountered Bryce.

"Oh, you are here" Bryce said half surprised half bored. Adam wanted to respond but he then realized that he had his eyes locked on Mireen's.

"I thought you were at home" She simply responded "You were sick"

Bryce smirked at that and said: "I got better"

Mireen scoffed and her "brother" turned his attention to Adam.

"And you are?" He asked with a suspicious look.

Adam was going to answer when Mireen said: "He is Adam Freeman, his family mo…"

"I was talking to him, _little sis_ " The dark eyed boy interrupted her with an annoyed tone.

Mireen blushed but kept quiet.

"She already said my name so I can just say that I'm the new kid at Springsville Institute" Adam said trying to sound nice despite he was a little backed off by his "friend's" attitude.

Bryce and Adam shook their hands while the first introduced himself and said: "I'm Bryce Poole, no matter what she says about _us_ …" He looked pointedly to the raven haired girl.

"Are you not her _brother_?" Adam asked trying to clear what Mireen had said earlier.

"It's a complicated matter" Mireen said.

"Oh, you can _say_ that" Bryce said with a dark tone and looked away "Complicated is a small word to describe _that_ "

Then they fell silent and the awkwardness was something overwhelming.

Then Bryce broke the silence and said: "If you ever get bored you can always ditch her and come to see me…Mireen surely will tell you where to find me" Then he left with a smirk.

Adam blinked. When they met Bryce had been full of himself but not like this, and he had never been mean to anyone but now? He seemed a jerk.

"I'm so sorry about him" Mireen said.

"Why?"

"Because he is…strange"

"I wouldn't say that but…I felt a little uncomfortable with his tone"

Mireen bit her lip and said: "Maybe I shouldn't have introduced you to him…" She shook her head and added "He has a short temper"

Adam raised an eyebrow and started to remember how Bryce had been with a short temper and shoving everyone away on the days before his birthday party. Cindy had been part of the reasons of why he had been like that.

"Sure"

Then he decided that it was time to go home and said goodbye to Mireen. When he arrived home Claire and Watch had already been brother was with a serious expression and also his posture was as if he was tense.

"Where were you?" Watch asked.

"I was with a friend" Adam said.

"With Mireen Templeton-Poole?" Claire asked softly.

"Yes"Adam responded and added "She is my first friend here"

"You should have come to me" Watch said "Templeton is not a good company, you will be in the bottom of the social ladder if you hang out with her"

"How do you know that?"

Watch and Claire looked at each other, then Claire left the room and Adam just wanted to do the same.

"In the last weeks we have been here, I have heard a lot of things about her and her family" Watch started " Her father disappeared a few years ago after going to camp in the forest, _she_ said that something dragged him to a cave…but no one has ever found that supposed cave"He made a pause " Her step-father is a strange man who is almost never seen and her mother is said to be witch but I just think that she just want to shun everyone away…and don't get me started with her brother…"

Adam stopped listening and thought: _"So all the paranormal things are not really gone?Is Ann still a witch"_

"Are you listening to me?" Watch asked.

"Sorry?"

"Just don't see her again" Watch said going away.

"If I don't?"

Watch turned his head and said with an absent voice "Let's just say that here will be consequences"


End file.
